


bathtub with an audience

by natsumesakasexy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), ensgtar
Genre: BDSM, Bathtub, M/M, Sex, kill tsumugly, ritsu/mika watches, whroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumesakasexy/pseuds/natsumesakasexy
Summary: fuck you
Relationships: natsumugi - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	bathtub with an audience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the sex gods](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+sex+gods).



tsumugi was taking a nice bath. "mmmmm yumm water" he hears a sound from outside the bathroom.  
"  
t̸͚̾͌̎̏̾͒̈́̕ş̶̡̛̺̭͕͉̟̿̑̌̂̽ų̵̘͎̻̠͎͉̆̿̒m̷̝͆ͅű̵̡̝̐̈̽̉͠g̸̡̨̲͓̼̙̝̘̩̜̉̋̈́̚͠͝i̶̧͒̓̑̒̓̐̚ ̴̥͖͚͇̯͙̖͓̾̈́ͅͅÿ̸̗̟͙̣́̂̓͘͠ổ̵̡̨͔̤̞͉̜̺̹͆͌̎̕͠ṵ̸̭̟̙͓̰̞͐̿̈̀̓̂̽͜͜ ̶̱͋͛l̷̥̯͔̩̦̏i̶̲̬̍͗̉̓͋̿͛t̵̛͍̳̬̎̓͗ț̸̖̖̥̤̜̞̟̘̓̆̉̔̓̋̊͘ͅl̷̠͎͙̜̣͙͙̪̀̓͒͝e̶̫̹͎̖̖̼̦͛̓͠ ̷̧͈̼̫̾͐͊̀̒̉̌b̵̨̢̼͖͈̗̩͖̹͂̌͑̈̈̋̍̄͋́͜i̵͚̝͑̌͋̎̈̄͘͝ͅt̷̼̭̹͖̪͇͖̑̿͐c̸̨̛̹̭̟̜̖̫͚̗̐̎̾͘͜h̴̨̙̪͗́̔͌̒͛̂͜͠ ̷̺̹͚̓͑̈͆ȉ̸͍̪̝̝̈́̃'̶̡̬̰̹̙̯͙̣͎̓̈́̀̽͋̓͌̋͠m̵̱̞̝͎͛ͅ ̵̢̢̛̯̉ͅg̶̡̺̞̻͐͐̔̂̅̕̕o̷̥̖̔̿̉̎̈̌̿̒̚̚n̷̨͙̖̝̠̝̭̟̙͐̂͛͋͛̔̚̕͜n̷̡̛͙̞̫̙̥̿̈́̌̂͊͝a̴͚̼̳̽̈́͝ ̵͎̰͙̰̻̳̫̬̍̑̀̋̋̉ͅk̵̢̯͔̩̤̅̚ḯ̴̡͛͒̽̋͂̚l̸̝̘̽͌̈́͑͋͛͂̆͘͝l̸̦̲͍̲̤͙͑̍̑̄̿̊ ̸̙̈́̾͆̎̒̔̽͊͠͝y̷̯͓̠̤̱̿͆̇͛̄͂͂͑ͅͅo̵̖̭̬̻̥̒̈̕ů̴̧̢̮̭̬̼͔̃̋̓͊ ̴̘̣̲͕̞̩̯̺̲͈́̈́̈́̔̒̏j̶̢͖̣͌̇͝ȕ̷̢̢̢̢͈̣̣̮͙̂͝s̷̨̡̙͓̙̹̳̆̈́͝t̸̻̬̱̩̱̜̫͍͎̫̽̉̆̊̈́̓̍̕ ̵̧́̊̐ŵ̷̗̻̰̠̖̦̞͕̬̮́̿͂̚ä̶̢͚̯̲̬́̂̅̈́̾͑͌͗ĩ̷̝͈̾̊̑̆͆̈́̓̕t̸̨͉̞̬̣̬̔̀͌͠͠ ̷̛̤͆͐̑̽̒̏͘̚͝u̵͕̠̖̯͐̍̓̈̑̅̆̊͠n̴̨̦͈̬̞̯͊̒̿t̸̞̰̙̱͍̮̼̖̜̾̀͒̈̒̋ȉ̶̮̻͌̽̈́̓̔͘͠l̷̢͇̻͙͙̬̜̅̎͌̾̌̍̚ ̴̨̪̺̺̎̅i̵̹͚̣͚̻̱̒͆̿̈́͜͝ ̴̖͍̌̕̚͝d̴̢̪̯̹̳̼̣̮̹̲̏͐ȩ̴͙͕̩̤̩̲͖̞̺̈́̅̅͘s̵̡͕̦̲͓̱̫̩̞̳̈́͑̈́̉̀ṱ̷̨̛͕̭͉̼̲̪͗̾̃r̴̢͈̮̖͈̽͜o̴͓̰͉̜̍̌́̑̔̈̂y̶̧̧͕̭͈̲̎̉̃̈́̓̚͠ ̶̛̭̥̈͗̒̈̚͘ÿ̴̧̢͎͈͇̣͕̱̗́̎̇̈́̊̓͆͗o̶̪̖͓͎̰͓͍͙̹͂̉̈́̄̐̈́u̵̦͊̋̋͛̒̓͜͝͝ͅ ̷̺͕̟̺̠̲͐̿̒̾̄̃̉͒͜͜͝͝y̶̪̯͊̇̑̚͝ȍ̴̡̧̼̝̣͙̩̟̰̗ǘ̵̲͚͉͔̇̍͊̈́̚͘͘͝ͅ ̵̧̓̎̚͝w̸̨̩̣̥͚͒͒̀̄̌ĩ̴̟̻̦̿̔̎͂ļ̴̬̲͖̹͈̩͖̇̏l̴̡̤̰̞̞̠̗͂̑̍̕͝ͅ ̸̢̤͚͓͚̯̮̌̑̌̿̃̌n̶͚͙̗͔̣͒o̵̮͆̈͂́̉͗̈̍͂̈́ţ̶̻̮̤͙̠̽̽̄̇̚ ̵̟̭̓̊̍̅͛͆̋̃ṣ̷̢̨̧͛̏͒͑̆̎ū̵̡̡̩͕̦͓͚̓̒͛̉͆͜r̸͔̿̀̂̈́̆̈́̅̐̚͝v̸͎͉̮̤̒́͛̆͘į̶̻͖̬̬̍̐̃͛̒̋̄̐̂͜v̸̨̨̭̭̜͍͎̝̜̒̒̓̕ȩ̷̣̱̗̣̲̠̤̦͎̏̾͛̎̐͠ ̸̡͉̰̿̔̇͑̋̐̍p̷̦̹͖͈̱͉̱̂̄̾̈́ȩ̷̖̯͔͓̥͓̱̾̈́̉͠ȓ̸̨̢͙̫̫̮̻͚̺̃͋̄̓͐͜i̶͓̰̣̱͍̜͔͖͌͌̈́̈́̅͋̊́͝͠s̶̲̱̤͉͕̜̝͌͊͑̑̓̂̾̆̕͠h̸̤̥̫͓̠̥̞͖̄͗̌̎͊͑ ̵̡̢̢͇̻͖̼̺̐͆̈͊̿͗͘ͅm̵̭͎̑̂̇̀̓̐̽̚ǒ̶̢̳͓̝̲͙̃͆̐̋̔̽͌͝ͅŕ̶̡̲͚͚͉̦̝̦̥͚̄̕͠ţ̶̫̖̘̻͔̭̞́̍̚͝͝ͅą̷̝͚̠͚̱̳̈́̇͑̄̄̇͝l̴̜̰͕̤̳͍̟̱̖̈ ̷̣̞̬̦͓̻̦̙͐̒͒̒̐̈́͗̚͝y̷̝̭͚̰̠̪̬̌̐̊̂̂͊̇̍͜ǫ̵̢̤̜͇͔̜͚͇̉̋͊ư̷̢̢̲͖͔̹̪̪̤̖͑̿̅̂̓r̵̮̞̍̈̾͊̊͂̽̕ ̸̤͂̉͑̈́̏̔̐a̷̡̖̬͗̽̈́̇s̵̝̳̗͉̱̙̓͆̉̅͋̉̊h̷̡̛̜͇̩̻̗͖̓̓ē̸̡̛̮̑̌̋̐̈̕͘s̸̳̱͙͙̬̰̝͑̓̌̚ ̴̡̲̟̰͈̱͊w̸̨̫̤̠̐̽̈́̓͌̍̒͠i̷̧̳͎̟̒̂̔̏̍̃͊̌̾͠l̸̫͉͔̘̫̖̗͚͖̐͗̇͘͘͝l̶̬̪͖̰͇̓̆̚ ̷̱͚̗̰͙͓̜͔̙͘b̷̖͖̟̹͕̠͑̉͐͋̓̊̎͊͂e̶̗̭̩͇̝̠͒̀̐̊͑͑̾̕͜͝ͅ ̷̨̯̫̻̳̥̼́͐̀͋̇̽̾̓b̶̩̙̞̭͒̔̐̍̈û̷̡̨̬̖͙͍͓͂͜͝ͅr̷̡͎͎̝͋̎̿i̶̢͈̩͎̖͎͉̦̋̆̏͑͜e̵͍̋͆͋̉͠ḑ̶̡̡͔̱̥̯͔͕̞͂̄̈́ ̴̛̳̞͔͖̪̖̓͒̌i̸̡͔̠̯̭̠̒̅͐ņ̸̬̇̋̇̆̅̒͌͋ ̶̢͔͂̔̌ẗ̵̨̨̛̞̭͓̱̮̖͙̦̈͂̈́̈͂̎h̷̢̡̗̥̺̫̱͕̲̺̐͛͛̉̾̕͝ȅ̸͓̖ͅ ̶̣̫̙̪̤̰̄̅͆̆c̶̡̹̹͓̯̀̑ǫ̶̮̯̼͌̔̇͐̆͂͑͠w̶͍̘͉̏ ̴̯̯͔̹̟̮̤͎̋p̴̹̺̪̜͙̞͙̺̀o̶͖͓̗͎͎̩̩̠̮̥̓o̷̟͇̜̊̀͑̓̎̔̂͒͠͝p̸̻̬͖̿̋͐̈́̓ ̸̜̯̻̗̫̼͎͌͑͂̄͌̈́̊̏i̶̼͈̗͑͒̈́̃̏̉̾̾n̵͓̦̩̫̤̥̪̣͓̅͐̆̇̋̆̇͝͝ ̵̛̰̺̰̄͂͊̒͆́̉͆̎m̴̗̠̣̣̭͂̓̎͑̇̌͜͠y̶̨̢̨̖͍͇̥͈̺̏̀̉̎̓̀̓̚͘ ̵̡̻̘̙̣͓̲́b̴̲̥̣͕͎̖̭̀̀̃̊͋͆̚͝a̸͔͂̒s̶̛͖̬̹̫͔͉̼͉̈̌̌̈̒̚ę̶̥̯͎̮̭͍̿̏̋ͅm̸̧̰̙̤̳̯͕̈́͂̾̽͋̕͜͠ė̴̥͉̓̅́̆͜͝ñ̶̢̹̯̠͈̈́̔̆͛t̸̜̭͌̑͂̏̓̑̆̅͘ ̴̛̬̩̼̠̭̮̝̄̔̈́̅́̈́͝b̶͙͚̝̬͍͉͋͐͐̉ͅę̸̹͙̭̬̮͚̺̑̄̌̒͐̕ç̵̨̪̩̥̗͉͈̣͗̊͛̇ä̶̢̩͔͙͂̽̊̆͝ṳ̷̧̺̺̫̗͍̳͈̑̿ş̸̳̺̺̝̎̑̀̈́̌͌̒͂̏ͅė̵̢͓͉̠ ̸̺̹͙͓̫̑̿̇͆̓͌̉͝͝ŷ̸̢̧̛̳͚͔͕͒̍̎̓̌̾͜͜͝ô̵̻̝̫̥̜̋̓͝ư̸̧̤̭̺̩͉̇̇̓̈'̸̨͍͇͉̩̱̹̖̮̜̀̔ȓ̶̤̹͋͠e̴̲̅̽̊̒͠ ̴͈̱̙̫̤̔a̶̮̦͖͌̈́n̶̢̩͈̮͍̺͓̥͗̒͒̈́͌͗͑ͅͅ ̷̣̬̘͝ų̴̟̖͚̭̯̬̪̣̔̑͋̕t̶͕͓͈͚͕̝͈͎͚̂̑͜t̷̡̲̘͓͇̬̜͉̄̑̈̽͜ę̸̛͕̜̺̭͓͎̽͂̆̋ř̷̰̦͖̲̓̈́͌͝ ̸̧̡̱̠̞̕f̵͉͈̦̠̻̖̺͍͔̒̏̂̈́͌̆̈͒̕a̶̢̟̩͔͖̗̥̓̄̈̌̄͗̽̕i̸͇͕̿́̾̽ͅl̷̨̯̩̲̹̗͒̈́̿̈̍̎̈́͘͜͝͠ů̶̧̳͕̬̩͇͔̟̈́̌r̶̠̫̟̤̤͌̿̂̇̋͑̉͌͘͜ȅ̸͇͐͐͊

"ah! natsume-kun! talking in your sleep again huh?" tsumugi said before slowly approaching the bathroom door to let the sleep walking fool in before he heard "

k̵̹͓̤̫̳̤̯̪̲̭̂͠i̵̧̢̬͉͎͙̱̞̙̐̌̅͂̋̃t̷̨̛̞̖̉̓̏̈́̈́̊̚ṯ̸̢̉͛̄̚e̵̤̙̦̫͂̄̉̉̈́͋̕ņ̵̳̰̮̆͑̉̿͜.̴̧̛̳̰̥̼̠̳̑̏̊̑.̴̛̟͙͎͕̗͋͊͋̆͛̄̀̋̚g̶̡͈̱̲̘͗̎́̇ę̷̧̬͙͕̫̤̏̓͒̎̆̈́̿͜͠t̵̼̱̊̿͌͊̈́̇̔͝ ̵̡̨̳̦̰͕͇̯͎̈́̊̒̌̌͝͝͝o̶̳̱̹͕̩̖͛n̸͈̯̙͉͈̤̟̻̍͗̈̓̕̚ ̸̘͇̦̥͚̤̞̳͂̈́̈̈́̿͒́̄͘͜͝d̵̨̨̳̥̭͉̦̟̾͗͛͑i̵͕̰̠̱̼͆s̷̛̝̦̣͊̏̋c̸̞͇͚̝̼̱͕͕̈́̓͋o̶͙̫̦̱̹̰͗̋̽r̵͍̭͓̾͐̽̃͗̀d̸͉͉̦̰͔͒̑͛̒͋̀̈̚͠.̵͕̪̆̓̋͐̌̇͝.̷̢̛͉͍̞̣͇̗͈̼͇͌̄̄͒̉͋̌͒͝" trsumugi gasped. "nagtums.e...who is this kitten you speka of? are you cheaitn on me??" he says before slamming the door open. natsume sits on the ground w

with a jar in his hand. "natsume....ar ethose...my dead uncles ashes...." "yeah lol" natusme replies before he continues consuming the slimy liquid. tsumugi grabs natsume by the wrist before pulling him in the bathtub and gravbbing natsume's pp. "why is it so small natsume-kun?" natsume grabbed a pair of scissors and chopped tsumugi's penis off. "nowim not the only one:)" he says before shoving his solid 2 inch penis into tsumugi. "that wasn't nice natsume..." natusme used his magic to spawn a rope and he tied tsumugi's toes together "natsume thars not how bdsm works"  
f̶͓͙̗̩͎̟͎̬̈̋̽͜ͅu̸̳̥̗̝̭̒̎̈́͘c̸̺̼̫͍̝̝̞̼̈́̇̾͒̇͛́k̴̡̡̲͎̗͇̗̪̳̅̔͜ ̵̦͙̦̎̏́̒̕͠y̴̫͍̝̹̑͊̐͌͑̓̾͠o̶̹͇̗̮͙̳̤̼͛͑̆̉̒̔̌̈́̕̕u̵̖͔͍̪͆͂̔̅̉̉̚ ̷̪̟͎̙͈̫̭͆͑̋̅͂͠i̷̮̣̣͈͎̓̈́̊͗̄m̶̺̹̆̅ ̸̢̥͇͎͛͆̐̂̓͊̄͌̑ą̵̖̮̟̫̼̱̒͛͊͋͂͜͠ ̷͕̈̒̑͆͋̍̕͝͝͠v̷̜̝̳͚̈́̈́̈́̋͜í̷̭̬̪̥͚͆̆̌̀͠͠r̵̡̧͙͚̪̫͇̎ͅg̷̼̻̱͆̾͜i̶̙̙̪̫͙̖͖̳̔̀͐͊̀̃̚̚͝n̷͇̰̥̦̖̯̦̪͎̊̽̎̓͘" natsume says before he continues thrusting into tsumugi. a ritsu and mika blend walks in the room and observes slowly. "why isnt there any vore.." he asks 

slowly. "you're right." natsume says before voring tsumugi whole. the end

**Author's Note:**

> blaaahhh


End file.
